


what's my name?

by Anonymous



Series: ray's anonymous SPN fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, dean has one hell of an oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean could feel Cas behind him, hands on his upper arms and front plastered to Dean’s back. He felt warm, almost too warm, and pressed back against the hard line of Castiel’s body.“Couldn’t even wait until we got home, hm, baby?” Castiel rumbled in his ear. Dean shivered at his tone.“Cas,” he gasped, grinding his ass back into Castiel’s cock, which was already half-hard in his dress slacks.“Ah, ah,” he said, hands moving to grip Dean’s hips. “What’s my name?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: ray's anonymous SPN fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	what's my name?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a day on a google doc. it shows. hope you like it though <3

Dean could feel Cas behind him, hands on his upper arms and front plastered to Dean’s back. He felt warm, almost too warm, and pressed back against the hard line of Castiel’s body. 

“Couldn’t even wait until we got home, hm, baby?” Castiel rumbled in his ear. Dean shivered at his tone. 

“Cas,” he gasped, grinding his ass back into Castiel’s cock, which was already half-hard in his dress slacks. 

“Ah, ah,” he said, hands moving to grip Dean’s hips. “What’s my name?” 

Dean squirmed. This was a new part of their dynamic, ever since Dean had sobbed it through an orgasm once a few months ago. Castiel, of course, being the literal perfect person that he was, picked up on it and immediately, with Dean’s consent of course, began introducing little bits of it into their scenes. 

“What’s my name, Dean.” 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Dean whimpered, ducking his head in embarrassment. 

“Good  _ boy _ ,” Castiel purred. In a flash, his hands were gone from Dean’s hips and he was moving, leaving Dean cold in his wake. He went to sit on the couch, relaxed, with his legs spread invitingly. “Come here, Dean. What’s your color?” 

Dean’s mouth went dry. “Green.” Castiel arched an eyebrow, and Dean scrambled to correct his mistake. “Green, Daddy.” 

He nodded and beckoned Dean closer, placing a cushion on the floor between his legs.. Dean went, dropping to his knees before Castiel, eyes wide and face flushed. 

“I wish you could see yourself, Dean. You’re so pretty, down on your knees for me.” Dean closed his eyes, the familiar rush of arousal zinging down his spine at the praise. Castiel had figured out pretty early on that Dean had issues with self-worth, and that he needed more praise and affirmation than other people. Those issues haven’t exactly disappeared into thin air, but Dean’s better about accepting compliments now than he had once been. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dean mumbled, prying his eyes open so he could meet Castiel’s gaze. He  _ was _ supposed to be polite, and look at people when they spoke to him. So Dean watched as Castiel reached up to take off his suit jacket and loosen his tie. He practically salivated when he pushed up the sleeves of his button-down shirt, exposing his muscular forearms, and unbuttoned the first few buttons. Looking down, Dean saw that Cas’ cock was half-hard in his slacks and  _ damn _ if Dean didn’t have a thing for seeing hard cocks in pants. They hadn’t even really started, and Castiel already looked debauched. 

“Well?” Castiel asked, his right hand making its way to tangle its fingers in Dean’s hair. “Don’t you have a job to do, boy?” 

Dean could hardly tear his eyes away from Castiel’s cock, but mumbled an “uh-huh, Daddy” to show that he’d heard. 

“I’d be more upset about you not looking at me if you weren’t so cute when you’re half cock-drunk,” Castiel said, laughing low and dirty. “Can’t look away from it, can you, sweetheart? What do you want to do with it, huh?” 

All of a sudden he felt shy, tongue flicking out to moisten his lips. Castiel was patient, though, and he pet Dean’s hair, carding his fingers through it while he got himself together enough to speak. “Wanna suck on it, Daddy,” he said, stumbling over the words. 

“Well, then you’d better take me out,” Castiel purred, tugging lightly at Dean’s hair. So Dean reached out, one hand on Castiel’s thigh, and the other cupping his clothed cock. He squeezed it lightly, mimicking how Castiel had done it in the car on the way home. 

And Cas let him have his fun- let him touch his cock through his boxers and press his fingers to the spot of precome leaking through the cloth. But all good things come to an end, and so when Castiel tugged at Dean’s hair again, he knew he had to get on with it. 

Now- Dean had an oral fixation, a completely insatiable one. He could spend (and  _ had _ spent) hours with his mouth around Castiel’s cock, not even sucking it- just warming it, keeping it in his mouth and enjoying every minute of it. He loved  _ sucking _ cock, too, and whenever Castiel decided he’d made enough choices for the night and used his hair to guide his mouth up and down his dick- that made him rock hard in his pants. 

So Dean pulled at the waistband of Castiel’s boxers and pulled out his cock, which was fully hard by now. It was about average length, but it was thick, and Dean loved it. 

He looked up at Castiel, to see if he could get his mouth on it, finally, and when he nodded, he leaned in and licked a broad stripe up his cock. 

Castiel let out a hiss, grip tightening in his hair. “ _ Oh _ ,” he rasped, as Dean licked at him over and over, making his dick sloppy with spit. This was Dean’s favorite way of sucking cock- doing it as messily as possible, with tears and saliva and maybe, if he was lucky, cum running down his face. “Yes, Dean.” 

Dean, whose nose at this point was buried in the skin at the base of Castiel’s cock, shuddered and mouthed at his balls, gently holding them in his hands. 

As fun as this was, he decided, he’d really like to gag around Castiel’s cock tonight, and if he wanted that, he’d have to speed it along.  So he moved, wrapping his hand around the other man’s cock. Cas let out a bitten-off grunt from above him as he began to jack him off, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Cas’ dick. And then he leaned forward and took the tip of Castiel’s dick in his mouth. 

“Mmm,  _ fuck _ , Dean,” Castiel groaned as Dean took more of him in his mouth. Dean hummed around his dick, almost preening at the attention. He was almost halfway down Cas’ cock, tongue laving at the underside of it. It felt good, heavy and thick on his tongue. He could taste Castiel’s bitter precome, which just made him all the more eager for the real deal. 

“You’re so good at this, beloved,” Castiel said, cupping Dean’s cheek with one hand. “So good for me. Do you think you can take more, baby?” 

“Mm-hm,” Dean hummed again, lowering his head further. After a moment, he could feel the tip of Castiel’s dick at the back of his throat. 

“Fuck!” Cas hissed, holding Dean’s head steady and bucking his hips up into his mouth. “Oh. Oh god, Dean. Baby. That’s it, that’s it- look so good, sucking my cock like that.” 

Dean ran his tongue along the underside of Cas’ dick as best as he could, sucking hard and earning another moan from him. He could feel spit running down his chin, and his eyes were watering, but it didn't matter. He widened his eyes and looked up at Cas through his eyelashes, earning another groan from him. They were both vocal during sex, but Cas even more so when Dean’s mouth was otherwise occupied. 

Then Castiel’s hand was at the back of his head, and he pushed Dean down until his nose was pressed against his stomach, throat fluttering around the entirety of his cock. There he stayed for a few seconds, enjoying the choked sounds Castiel made. Cas let him pull away to breathe and brushed away his tears with his thumb. 

“Jesus,” he gasped, “You’re going to make me come, Dean. You’re such a good boy, making me come like this. You gonna let me, baby? You gonna let your Daddy come down your pretty little throat?” 

Dean moaned around Castiel’s dick, bobbing his head up and down. He wanted it, wanted him to use Dean’s throat and come down it, or even on his face if Castiel wanted to. 

He pulled off long enough to say, voice wrecked and hoarse, “Want you to come, Daddy. I wanna taste it,” and Cas let out a strangled sound as he sucked hard on the head of Castiel’s cock. 

“Yeah, sweet boy,” he growled, snapping his hips up and forcing his dick further down Dean’s throat. “You’re taking Daddy’s cock so beautifully, Dean. So gorgeous.” 

Dean moaned beneath him, and really, that’s all it took. Castiel’s hips bucked once, twice more, and then there was hot come streaming down that he almost choked on. 

For a moment there was quiet, with Cas breathing heavily on the couch and Dean still kneeling between his legs, not even bothering to wipe the spit and tears off his face. 

“Oh, baby,” Castiel murmured, looking down at Dean. “Did I forget about you? I’m sorry, love. Come up here,” he said, eyeing the bulge in Dean’s pants. 

“Daddy,” Dean panted, voice raspy and hoarse. He stood on shaky legs and almost collapsed, but Castiel steadied him and helped him sit (however gracelessly) in his lap. One of his hands ran up Dean’s thighs and came to rest on his hips, and the other began divesting Dean of his clothing. 

“Do you want to come, sweet boy?” Castiel asked, pushing Dean’s suit jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. 

“Uh-huh,” Dean whimpered, lurching forward to kiss the other man. “Please, Daddy. I wanna come.” 

“Yeah?” He murmured against Dean’s lips. “I think you’ve earned it, don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Dean said, breathless. 

“Say it, Dean,” Castiel instructed, dropping kisses down his neck. 

“I-“ Dean squirmed in his grip, face flushing even more. Castiel looked up and arched an eyebrow, and he knew he wasn’t going to get away with not doing it. “I deserve it, Daddy.” 

“I think so,” he said. “Spread your legs, sweet boy.” Dean did, and Castiel shifted so he was only straddling one leg. 

“Daddy?” Dean asked quietly, looking down at his position, then back up at Cas. 

“I want you to come just like this,” he said, and it occurred to Dean in a rush what he was implying- he wanted Dean to practically hump his leg. And it was pretty clear that that was the only way he was getting off. 

“Daddy,” he whispered, but Castiel just smirked and held him still while he ground his solid thigh up into Dean’s cock. He let out a gasp, pleasure sparking up his spine at the contact. It was all the motivation he needed to begin moving his hips, pressing his still-clothed dick against Castiel’s leg. He shuddered and buried his face in Cas’ neck, the depravity only adding to the pleasure. 

“Good boy,” Castiel purred in his ear, and Dean couldn’t hold back his desperate whine. Nothing made him more hot and flustered than Cas praising him, and this was no exception. He was so close already, so it wouldn’t take too much- his thrusts were sharp and short, and he let out little  _ ah _ ’s with each one. 

“Come for me, Dean,” Cas said, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, and that was that. Dean keened, coming so hard he almost went dizzy. He slumped against Castiel and breathed hard, no thoughts in his head at all. 

After a while, Dean began to come back down to earth, realizing that Cas had been petting his hair and mumbling sweet things in his ear the whole time. He flushed- aftercare was always one of his favorite parts of every scene. 

“You did so well, beloved,” Cas said quietly, running his hands up and down Dean’s sides. 

“Thank you,” Dean whispered, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. 

“Thank  _ you _ ,” he returned, “It’s always such a privilege to see you like that. I love you, Dean.” 

“I love you too.” 

There was a brief moment of silence. 

"Shower?" Dean asked suddenly, wriggling in Cas' lap. 

Cas snorted- "Yes, love. Shower." 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is garbage im sorry


End file.
